Guilt
by BlackFox12
Summary: Follows Green With Evil: Aftermath. Tommy feels guilty after the events of Gung Ho! Jason helps


**Guilt**

**Disclaimer:** We don't own anything from Power Rangers, and we're not making any money from this fic

**Summary:** Follows Green With Evil: Aftermath. Tommy feels guilty after the events of Gung Ho! Jason helps

**Authors:** BlackFox12/Kindred Isa

**Pairing:** Jason/Tommy

**Warning(s):** Spanking; spoilers; some mentions of violence; sexual innuendos

* * *

Jason was training in the youth centre, using one of the punching bags. He was hot and sweaty, but eager to get some training in – though he was nearing the end, and was looking forward to getting a cold drink from the juice bar, as well as meeting up with his boyfriend later.

Tommy walked in just as Jason was punching the bag in the youth centre and watched him. He couldn't help but smile, watching that body work up a good sweat. He soon followed Jason to the juice bar, walking up next to him before sitting on a stool. "Hey, Jason."

"Hey, Tommy. What's up?" Jason drank about half of his drink in one gulp, needing the cool, refreshing liquid.

"Um, well, I was just wondering how you are, and we need to discuss a few things." Tommy looked at his boyfriend and chewed his lower lip. "Um, well I also wanted to say I'm sorry about the whole gung-ho thing and training?"

Jason looked at Tommy. "Hey, it's not a big deal. I mean, sure, we weren't working very well together at first... but we succeeded in the end, right?"

"Yeah, but I still didn't exactly help matters. I mean, we are dating and should have worked together. I should have worked with you; only I did a lousy job about it."

Jason finished the rest of his drink, and eyed Tommy seriously. "Is this something we need to talk about at my house?"

Tommy squirmed a little and sighed. "Guess so, Jase...Um, well I don't know, bro...just feel I should have been more cooperative you is all."

"Come on." Jason stood up, and started towards the youth centre door and to his jeep parked outside.

Tommy went with his boyfriend and soon got into the jeep, feeling a little nervous.

Jason put the jeep into gear and started driving, then looked at Tommy. "What do you need from me?" The question was a serious one – Jason already had a pretty good idea, but he wanted to see if his suspicions were correct.

"Um, well, to be honest, I don't really know. I guess...um I need like last time I was at your place? It did help."

"You need a spanking?" Jason asked. "Are you sure, Tommy?"

Tommy shook his head and sighed. "I don't know what I need...just need to be forgiven, Jase."

"My forgiveness is yours if you ask. You know that, right, Tommy? But are you having trouble forgiving yourself?"

Tommy nodded. "Um, yeah...I nearly let my boyfriend down."

"Do you need it?" Jason asked again. "Cause if you do, I'll put you over my knee. But I need to know for sure, Tommy."

"Yeah, I think I need a spanking, Jase. Please?"

"All right." Jason parked the jeep outside his house and got out of the vehicle.

Tommy got out of the jeep as well and headed for the house with his bottom tingling. He then entered the house with his boyfriend, heading up to Jason's bedroom.

"Do you mind if I have a quick shower first?" Jason asked. "I don't want to get you all sweaty."

"I suppose, Jason, not that I mind you being all sweaty." Tommy smiled a little shyly.

Jason kissed Tommy softly, and then directed a mild swat to the seat of his trousers. "Go wait in my room. I'll be through soon."

Tommy nodded and went to Jason's room after returning the kiss, but that didn't stop the green ranger from looking at Jason's butt.

Jason didn't take long in the shower, and got dressed in clean clothes before he headed into his bedroom.

Tommy was in Jason's room and was sitting on the bed quietly, but looked up when Jason returned. "Hey..."

Jason sat next to Tommy, and slipped an arm around his shoulders. "You sure you need this? Cause it'll be a proper spanking if so."

"It helped the last time. Maybe it'll help this time, too."

"Okay." Jason gave his boyfriend one last tight squeeze, and then spoke quietly and seriously. "Pants down and over my lap."

Tommy stood up and gulped, but removed his pants and bent down over his boyfriend's lap. He gritted his teeth a little, knowing that this would hurt. "I'm sorry, Jason."

"I know." Jason eased Tommy's underwear down to join his pants, and then rested his hand on Tommy's back. "What's this spanking for?"

"Cause I, um, didn't fight with you, and we had trouble getting ourselves together in our practice for the competition. I also argued with you."

Jason nodded, lifted his hand, and brought it down in a hard smack, before repeating the smack on the other side.

Tommy grunted when the first smacks to his bared bottom started, but knew he deserved this. "Oh...oww."

Jason got a tighter grip on his boyfriend before continuing the hard swats, knowing that Tommy needed this, and was determined to give him what he needed.

Tommy was squirming with the first few tears already falling down his cheeks as his backside was spanked hard.

Jason held him still easily, letting a few sharp smacks fall onto his boyfriend's sit spots and thighs, tipping Tommy up a little for easier access to those more tender areas.

Tommy was soon openly crying with his body shaking with tears wetting his face. His backside was burning as he sobbed out his guilt, having needed a good, solid spanking.

Jason paused, resting his aching hand on Tommy's hot bottom. "Is this enough? Or do you need more?"

Tommy didn't answer Jason, still sobbing, and was unable to help his tears of pain and guilt.

Leaving it up to his own judgment, Jason pulled Tommy up and into a tight embrace, making sure his sore bottom wasn't in contact with anything.

Tommy whimpered and winced. "Oww...I...I'm sorry...J...Jase...forgive me?"

"Always." Jason kissed away Tommy's tears, and held him close. "I love you... so much. Even when we argue."

"Love you too, Jase, even when we argue." Tommy smiled a little, even though his butt hurt. "And you always make me feel better, even with a sore butt."

Jason pressed his lips against Tommy's in a gentle, tender kiss. "Because I love you – no matter what."

"Love you too." Tommy returned the innocent kiss and blushed. "Um, still kind of funny to be naked in front of you."

"Only half-naked," Jason pointed out, smiling. "But we haven't been dating for that long – so maybe you feel kind of uncomfortable?"

"Well, yeah half naked, where you can um see my you know...privates, Jase." Tommy blushed red again and squirmed. "But I guess it makes sense that you will see me sometime soon anyway."

"When we're both ready." Jason kissed him again. "But it's not like punishing you turns me on or anything, so don't worry about that."

Tommy ended up giggling at that thought and tried not to blush again. "Well, now I am wondering about that, Jason, with that in my head now."

Jason smiled, and slid his hand over Tommy's shoulder gently. "I don't enjoy hurting you. But if you need it, then yeah – I'll punish you."

Tommy looked at Jason and chewed his lower lip. "I know, but sometimes I hope to see you too some day."

"It'll happen," Jason promised. He kissed Tommy. "Cause, you know, this is it for me. It might sound corny, but I'm not gonna find someone else. We're gonna have plenty of time together, if I have anything to say about it."

Tommy smiled at that and nodded. "Me too, partner...I am definitely in it for the long haul, bro."

"Glad to hear it." Jason kissed Tommy once more. "Want to grab a soda at the juice bar? Or perhaps we should do something that doesn't require sitting down..." He grinned.

Tommy laughed a little at that and once again blushed. "Yeah, sure, but mind if I stand?"

Jason laughed slightly. "Fine by me. But I'm sure you can still sit – just with some difficulty."

Tommy shrugged. 'Yeah, could be a sore butt issue, Jase, but I guess it is all good. I could always sit on your lap, I suppose." Tommy smiled as well but was still very shy.

"Uh-uh... Maybe save that for later, huh? Though you're sitting on my lap right now," Jason pointed out.

Tommy smiled and looked at Jason. "Yeah, you're right. I am on your lap, Jase, and this isn't so bad."

"Glad you think so." Jason cradled Tommy gently. "I like having you close to me."

"Same here...You are totally my world already. I am glad you saw me punching my locker and, um, took me under your wing as it were."

Jason took the hand that Tommy had used to punch his locker, and kissed it gently. "I wasn't going to tell you how I felt. I thought I could just give you what you needed and that would be the end of it."

"Well, I'm glad you told me, Jase. I wasn't going to tell you either, man, but the feelings were to strong to hide. They still are, Jason."

Jason nodded, gently running his fingertips over Tommy's back. "Still so strong... and I nearly told you while I was spanking you. I think that was when I knew I couldn't keep them back."

"We were meant to be, Jase. You were meant to save me from the spell, and meant to be with me forever, I think."

"You could be right," Jason admitted. "I was more relieved and happy than I can say when you said you loved me too..."

"And never gonna stop, Jase...never gonna stop loving you."

"Me neither. Even when we have arguments, fight, or can't work together... you couldn't do anything to make me stop loving you."

"Same here, bro." Tommy smiled and didn't bother to even cover his privates, knowing Jason had already seen him; so what was the point, but he did blush.

Jason let his fingers slide gently through Tommy's hair as he leaned forward once again to kiss him – a little deeper than the last times.

Tommy returned the kiss and smiled. "I could do that all day, you know."

"I have to say, the thought of holding you and kissing you all day is very tempting..."

"Yeah, but I think you owe me a smoothie, Jase."

Jason raised his eyebrows. "Really? How'd you figure that one?"

"Well, we were thinking of going back to the juice bar, and you are my boyfriend; so you owe me a smoothie." Tommy smirked a little at him.

"How about an IOU?" Jason suggested, grinning a little.

"And what shall we do instead?" Tommy asked and smiled. "But okay on the IOU, Jase."

"I already put in my suggestion – to stay here and cuddle."

"Okay, that suggestion sounds good, too; and even better than a smoothie."

Jason kissed Tommy softly. "So cuddle here? Or go downstairs?"

"I'm already comfy here, and so don't want to put my pants back on right now."

Jason smirked. "Yeah... seems like training didn't really tire my arm out at all for your spanking."

"Oh, yeah, I'll say it totally didn't; cause man, my poor butt." Tommy blushed and then smirked.

"At least it's taken the guilt away, though," Jason said seriously. "I guessed maybe you needed to go over my knee when you spoke to me at the juice bar – but I didn't want to ask you for more details there."

"Ahh, man. You know me way too well, Jase," Tommy spoke and couldn't help but kiss Jason again.

Jason returned the kiss and deepened it a little. "I'm your boyfriend. You'd better believe I have a pretty good idea of what you need – though I have to say I think I did a pretty good job reading you that first time." He grinned.

Tommy smiled and nodded. "That you did, bro...I did need the help big time, and am glad you were there to help me. Also to become my boyfriend."

"I'm glad you didn't need the belt... I was worried for a moment at that time."

"Dude, you're glad? I am really glad about that, Jase, cause that would really hurt."

"We'll just save the belt for when you really screw up," Jason suggested, eyes glinting with mischief.

Tommy made a cute little whimper and then saw the humor. "Okay, dude, but let's hope I don't totally screw up, huh?"

"I'll still love you, even if you do," Jason promised. "And I hope you'll still love me, even if you do end up needing the belt," he said seriously.

"I hope so, too, and doubt even a piece of leather could make me stop loving you," Tommy replied and climbed into Jason's bed as they cuddled, basking in his boyfriend's eternal love.


End file.
